I did not!
by Broken Colors
Summary: Akashi and Kuroko were mostly always together but when they are...Kuroko is always catching Akashi at the baddest times but sometimes it's for the best
1. I did not!

I Simply Did Not

I don't own Kuroko no Basket! Please Review!

A knock was heard on the door. " Hold on Tetsuya." A voice called out. "Alright Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied. Akashi was tying his shoe lace but forgetting about the other because Kuroko was here. " Tetsuya you can open the door." Akashi said. So Kuroko did open the door but as he did Akashi got up. "Akashi-kun are you-" Kuroko got cut off by a loud thud as he opened the door. When they started walking to school Kuroko asked. " Did you fall?" The answer was quiet fast. "No i did not fall." Akashi stated with a tint of pink on his cheecks Kuroko laughed.

Akashi was to put away the basketball after practice while everyone else went home. "Akashi i forgot my towel so i'm gonna get it." Kuroko said as he slid the gym door open. " Alright Tetsuya go and-." Akashi was cut off by a rumble then basketball falling over toppling over heard that from the lockers so he ran outside to se basketball everyone but he didn't move when he saw his captain get up his face was calm but then. "God damn it for pete sake what the bloodly hell shit!" Akashi yelled out in anger. Kuroko watched in fear he had never heard Akashi rage in his 14 years of age (Remember there in middle school). "Akashi-kun...?" Kuroko asked. "What do you want?!...Oh hello Tetsuya."Akashi replied fixing himself as he slowly picked up basketball one by one again.

When they went home Akashi lived in the same aparment as Kuroko so they were walking up the stairs of the building and Akashi invited Kuroko in so they could do homework. When inside the room Akashi went and changed and came back out to see Kuroko taking out his homework and books. "So Akashi-kun did you know..."Kuroko lingered with his words. " Know what Tetsuya?"Akshi asked. " Nothing nevermind." Kuroko replied. " Tell me Tetsuya." Akashi raised his voice a bit. 'Well.. you might not wanna know..." Kuroko said, usually he was very blunt but this was Akashi Seijuro and he didn't want to upset him. " Just say like what? Are you dating Daiki? Dating Shintarou? Ryota? Atsushi?, Killed someone...?" Akashi said although he wouldn't mind that Kuroko killed someone. " Wh-what no!" Kuroko said while blushing a bit. "Well what is it." Akashi voice was high now." Y-your shi-shirt i-is backwards." Kuroko said. Akashi stopped. "No it's not." Akashi replied. He looked down toward his shirt it was backwards he walked to his bedroom and switched it around. "I told you it was not." Akashi replied. "Oh...you're right..."Kuroko said with a smirk. Akashi was quiet after that.

After mishaps with Kuroko and Akashi. Akashi did something unreal to Kuroko. "Tetsuya?"Akashi said. " Yes? Akashi-kun?" Kuroko replied. Akashi grabbed Kuroko's hand and brushed his hair out of his face. "A-akashi-k-kun?" Kuroko said stupidly. "I-i I think i'm in..love with someone." Akashi replied. Kuroko was shocked but his heart sank a bit it must be Midorima they did spend alot of alone time together now. " I just don't know what to do. He's just wonderful and hard working and has never ever done something to betray the contract." Akashi replied. " I'm sure Midorima-kun likes you too just go and tell him." Kuroko said a little sad. Akashi was surprised Shintarou? Why him could he not guess that it was him Akashi thought. " Tetsuya it's...you" Akashi said. Kuroko was shocked. "M-me?" He said. Akashi leaned down and kissed him. "Yes you Tetsuya." Akashi said. With that he let go of Kuroko his face full of red matching his hair "S-see you later i guess." Akashi said. Kuroko smiled and laughed Was he blushing?


	2. Those cute akward moments

Those Akward Moments

I don't own Kuroko no Basket!...I wish i did...

Kuroko wasen't really sure how they got stuck in this position, he was in Akashi's lap while Akashi was sitting up at his house in the living room. " Um Akashi-kun?" Kuroko said. "Yes Tetsuya?" Akashi said while reading his book. "D-do you want me sitting here i- could um." Kuroko didn't finish his sentece because it was a little embrassing. "Hm i don't mind but you can move if you want." Akashi replied. " Alright then." Kuroko said as he got up. When he was up Akashi pulled his wrist and then he fell over him. " A-akashi-kun!" Kuroko yelled in surprise. Akashi smirked and leaned down Kuroko swore his blush got redder. As Akashi got closer Kuroko got a bit redder then Akashi put his forehead against Kuroko's and kissed him. Kuroko felt a little breathless after that and he was told to remain in Akashi's lap.

Breakfast in the morning was good. "Akashi you have a little something there." Kuroko pointed out on the corner of his mouth. "Right here." Akashi pointed at the side corner of his lips. " No other side." Kuroko said. "Right here?" Akashi said. "Ah no here.." Kuroko said while leaning over to wipe Akashi face when there noses were touching Kuroko leaned into a kiss. Akashi was shocked but realized he was being kissed by Kuroko. When they were walking to school Akashi slipped his hand into Kuroko's and they walked the rest of the way just like that.

During practice Akashi was staring at Kuroko the whole time not really paying attention. The way he ran, the way he looked flushed and tired, the way he walked, his hair all these perfections made him be him. When practice was done Kuroko promised Kise and Aomine he would go out for lunch with so he invited Akashi so they coud go home together. "So Kurokochi how's it going?" Kise asked Kuroko. "It's fine Kise-kun." Kuroko replied. " So Daiki how's your love life?" Akashi asked. Aomine blushed and looked at Kise "I-it's improving." Aomine replied. For all the people in the universe he asked Akashi to help him he didn't know why but it just felt right so he did and when he did Akashi just stood there and blinked and said ok. When lunch was over and when Akashi was bidding farewell to Kuroko. Kuroko whispered something that made him blush and walk faster away. "The way he ran, the way he looked flushed and tired, the way he walked, his hair all these perfections made him be him. Oh and i saw you watching me." Kuroko replied while smiling. And that's what made Akashi blush and walk off.


	3. Tease

Trouble some

I don't own Kuroko no Basket

* * *

Kuroko walked with towel in hand.

"Here Akashi-kun." Kuroko said.

"Thank you Tetsuya." Akashi replied.

Akashi looked at his clipboard while only holding his towel, reading when he was supposed to wipe down.

Kuroko sighed, he took the towel and rubbed Akashi's head with.

"T-tetsuya?!" Akashi said shocked at the sudden acted.

"Maybe you should focus on wiping yourself down instead of working." Kuroko said as he continued drying Akashi's head.

Akashi smiled a bit. "I see." He responded.

"As you should." Kuroko said back.

* * *

"Kurokochi!" Kise yelled as jumped towards Kuroko.

"Hi Kise-kun." Kuroko replied as he stepped sideways.

' He looks like a dog ' Kuroko thought.

" I love you a lot!" Kise said while he got up from the dodged hug.

" Do love your life just as much Ryouta." Akashi asked glaring with a scary expression.

"YES! I DO!" Kise screamed scared not sensing Akashi was there.

"Then I suggest you leave...Now!" Akashi yelled at him.

"Yes sir!" Kise responded with his tail between his legs ears flopped down.

* * *

"Akashi-kun that wasn't very nice yelling at Kise-kun." Kuroko said.

"You weren't so nice yourself side stepping so he would fall." Akashi shot back.

"Point taken." Kuroko replied.

"See I'm not the only one at fault here." Akashi said.

* * *

Kuroko sat in Akashi's lap boredly watching T.V.

"Akashi-kun I'm bored." Kuroko said.

"Well go to sleep." Akashi replied.

"I said I was bored not tired." Kuroko answered back.

Akashi sighed. ' He's too difficult ' He thought.

"Akashi-kun are you ok-." Kuroko started saying but was cut of by lips.

Akashi pulled back to see Kuroko flushed and panting.

"Still bored?" Akashi asked.

"N-no...Just a bit pleased." Kuroko answered.

Akashi leaned in and nipped Kuroko's lip hard.

"Ow.. that was uncalled for and mean." Kuroko said scolding Akashi.

Akashi smirked. "Never said I was nice did I Tet-su-ya."

Kuroko pushed Akashi down onto the bed.

"That was quite harsh." Akashi teased.

"Never said I was gentle." Kuroko said as he attacked Akashi's lips.


	4. D-dog?

D-dog?

I don't own Kuroko no Basket!

Ahahaha...Sorry I haven't updated! And if you do read my other stories I have apologized again and again! On summer break now! So expect more...But I do need to study for next year...-

* * *

Kuroko's P.O.V

I looked at Akashi he seemed disturbed.

"Is something the matter?" I ask.

He looks at me with a slight frown. "You have a dog right?"

"I do." I reply.

'Wait does that mean he's...'

"Akashi-kun are you perhaps scared of dogs?" I ask.

"Of course not Tetsuya." He replies. Then he mutters something.

"Did you say something?" I say.

He shakes his head.

'I'm pretty sure I heard him say something..' I thought.

"Tetsuya." He calls

"Uh, yes?" I respond getting out of my daze.

"We're here." He says.

I look up. "Ah, my house."

"Well aren't you going to open the door?" He asks.

"Of course." I say unlocking the door.

As we step in we heard a bark.

Bark!

"Hello Nigou." I say patting his head. ( I don't know if I spelled Nigou right correct me if did)

He nuzzled my hand in appreciation.

"Mind if I take the first shower?" I ask.

"Go ahead." He says from the couch.

"Be good Nigou." I whisper to him.

Bark!

I smile and head to the bathroom.

* * *

Akashi's P.O.V

I sat there watching T.V. When I felt something nuzzled my leg.

I looked to see Kuroko's dog I felt a bit of irritation. I never did like dogs (especially a certain blonde one) because they were disobedient and wild.

I stuck my hand in front of it.

To my surprise he nuzzled my hand.

I patted his head. I chuckled a bit like master like dog its hair was disheveled I smoothed it down with my hand.

Bark!

"Well perhaps you exception." I say.

He jumped on to the couch and laid its head in my lap.

I questioned it's actions.

I stroked it head. He seemed comfortable here.

I soon felt myself growing a little tired.

I yawned a bit perhaps I'll nap and wait for Tetsuya.

* * *

Kuroko's P.O.V

"Akashi-kun you can g-" I stop myself seeing the cute sight.

A sleeping Akashi and Nigou in his lap.

I smile lightly and take out my phone.

I walk over to them and take a picture.

'Perhaps I'll send this to them...'

"Or I can keep this for myself." I say.

I hear someone moving and I look back at them.

"T-tetsuya are you done." Akashi says rubbing his eyes.

"Yes you can go now." I say hiding my phone.

* * *

Akashi started to get up but realized there was something in his lap.

He looked at the black and white dog and smiled a bit.

"Nigou." Akashi said.

The dog moved a bit and looked at him blankly and as if sensing he needed to go he jumped on to the floor.

"Good boy." Akashi said bending down to pet him.

Woof!

He licked Akashi's face.

Akashi seemed stunned for a bit but seemed okay by it.

Kuroko chuckled a bit.

"Well better get going." Akashi said.

As walked he asked. "Did you take a picture?"

"Of course not." Kuroko Lied.

But as usual Akashi saw through it. "You liar."

* * *

Omake: Scene one.

Kuroko's P.O.V

I looked at Akashi he seemed disturbed.

"Is something the matter?" I ask.

He looks at me with a slight frown. "You have a dog right?"

"I do." I reply.

'Wait does that mean he's...'

"Akashi-kun are you perhaps scared of dogs?" I ask.

"Of course not Tetsuya." He replies. Then he mutters something.

I try to hold in my laugh.

(Unlike some other big idiot) big idiot=Kagami

* * *

Omake: Scene two

Akashi's P.O.V

I sat there watching T.V. When I felt something nuzzled my leg.

I freeze. 'What is it' I think as I look down.

Sighing in relief it was just Kuroko's dog.

Bark!

I looked to see Kuroko's dog I felt a bit of irritation.

"I never did like dogs because they were disobedient and wild." I thought out loud.

"Especially a certain blonde one..." I also said.

Kuroko stood there with a pitiful face.

'Poor Kise-kun he has such low standards Akashi considers him a dog' Kuroko thought.


End file.
